


Art Prompt: missing bits

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: I made an art prompt and threw it out to the wilds of tumblr circa Feb 2018:When HYDRA really wanted the Winter Soldier to remember a certain lesson, or as punishment for serious infractions, they'd remove some small body part.  (Maybe the Winter Soldier doesn't scar? Or just because HYDRA likes the WS to remember in the most permanent way possible?)  Cue aftermath.





	Art Prompt: missing bits

**Author's Note:**

> A very sweet person contacted me online and asked if I could toss this tumblr oldie back onto AO3.
> 
> As was true on the original post -- "fills" for this prompt are welcome! :D!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where are you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255242) by [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa)


End file.
